


stop time

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, Getting Lost, Lando being clumsy like always, Love, M/M, Slow Burn, a little hut is also involved, also some angst, being all alone somewhere in the middle of the Austrian Alps, cuddles and snuggles, guess who?, hiking and camping in Austria, one of them gets hurt, protectively and caring Carlos, some tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Normally Lando wasn’t such a big fan of hiking and camping. Everyone knew he preferred a good game on CoD all alone in his room, but to go hiking and camping together with his favourite team mate, was something complete different.As long as Carlos was involved, just everything was better.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 43
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write such kind of story already since such a long time and when I saw Carlos' pics of him hiking through the Austrian forest this idea hit me and didn't let me go again. I'm from Austria and writing about our beautiful Alps made my heart jump, I was so excited to write this! I hope you love it as much as I do 🤗

_(I have actually wanted to add a pic of Lando in the nature in my mood board as well, but that boy does never ever leave his house so.. It was impossible to find a fitting pic..sry 🤷🏼)_

**stop time**

Normally Lando wasn’t such a big fan of hiking and camping. Everyone knew he preferred a good game on CoD all alone in his room, but to go hiking and camping together with his favourite team mate, was something complete different.

As long as Carlos was involved, just everything was better. Their trainers had been happy to get rid of the two of them for almost three days, also Caco probably didn’t complain about seeing the two memes on legs for some time and enjoy his free time here in Austria.

And so did Carlos and Lando. The young Brit really enjoyed it being somewhere in the middle of the Austrian’s Alps together with his best friend. The weather was nice, not too hot to already start sweating while just looking up at the mountains, but also not too cold for Lando to get annoyed.

It was perfect weather to climb in the mountains, also the nature around them was very beautiful, the air so clear, everything was so quiet and the view was stunning. And like always the two of them had a lot of fun.

Carlos had driven them about two hours away from their hotel, they had parked the car on the foot of the mountain, had shouldered their bags and had started following the trail. They didn’t meet many people, but the less they did, no one recognized them.

They made fun about that they maybe thought Lando was Carlos’ little brother or maybe even his son. They also laughed about the way the local people were greeting them, while they passed by their way.

 _Griaß euch. Servus. Griaß Gott._ The two team mates were always excited about to hear new words and listen to the Austrian’s pronunciation. They giggled for the next few minutes, when they tried to repeat it.

Also the looks in the local people’s faces was priceless, when they greeted them with their words and their best pronunciation. Everyone smiled at them, some even stopped to share some words with them, even when Carlos and Lando couldn’t understand one word about what they were talking about.

Lando’s German vocabulary wasn’t that pronounced, actually he only knew one word he probably shouldn’t give to his best, while talking to them. Instead, Carlos and he only nodded their heads to their questions and showed them with hands and legs what they wanted to do here.

Their destination for today was to reach some kind of grassland, where they will camp for the night. Tomorrow they wanted to climb even higher to some tarn, camp on another grassland and then go back down the whole way again.

Jon insisted Carlos to take the map, instead of Lando and if he was serious he couldn’t blame his trainer for that. It was probably for their both bests if the Spaniard was reading it, otherwise they would have probably already taken the wrong way by the first crossing.

They were taking a lot of pics, from the beautiful nature around them, but also many selfies and funny pics from each other. Like when they have passed a pasture with cows and Carlos had posed together with one of the cows for Lando or when the younger one had climbed up some rocks to make a foolish pose on top of the rocks. Carlos was actually holding his breath the whole time long, being afraid about that he will hurt himself.

They didn’t have internet connection or reception since a longer time and normally the young Brit would freak out about that, but as long as Carlos was close to him he was fine about it.

Around midday, they made a little break in the shadow to eat some sandwiches and fruits. They did rest for some minutes, before they went on their way. It was still a longer walk, till they will reach their destination for today. Lando didn’t even complain about the steep climb, because his team mate was distracting him the whole time with his jokes. They just could be them, singing, fooling around, laughing.

It was simply a great time, even when at the back of his head Lando exactly knew why the team had agreed to their little adventure. Carlos and he won’t be team mates for so much longer, actually every race could be their last with the current situation in the world.

The younger one was relieved about to spend time with his friend alone, but at the same time he already felt now endless sad and upset with just thinking about that today in one year they won’t be team mates any more, they won’t be able to go somewhere hiking or camping, they probably won’t even see each other every day then.

Lando didn’t want to think about that for too long, instead he wanted to enjoy these days to remember it as a good, funny time. There will be enough time to be upset and sad anyway, but right now it was time to enjoy.

Carlos was just taking another pic of the breath-taking landscape around them, when Lando disappeared behind some trees and bushes. He had just wanted to pull down his shorts to relieve himself from his full bladder, when the Spaniard suddenly stood right behind him and asked curiously “What are you doing, cabron?”

“God, Carlos.” He screamed out, his heart dropping into his pants. “You can’t go away so easily without telling me where to go. You will get lost and I’m not interested to look after you.” The older one instructed him, even when a teasing smile was playing on his lips.

“Hell, are you my chaperon now? I have just wanted to take a piss.” Lando informed him, his heart still racing wild inside his chest because he had got so frightened and also because his friend had almost seen something he really wasn’t allowed to.

“Alright. Go on then, so we can keep going. We are already late anyway after your climbing session because you insisted on getting that pic and post it later on all your social media accounts to get some likes and maybe even comments from those Insta-models of yours. Do you even still now on which social media sides you are registered?”

Lando shook his head in disbelief, why was Carlos so teasingly and also deep sometimes? He friendly overheard the question of his social media life and instead explained his noisy friend “Yeah, but I can’t piss while you are standing right next to me.”

“Alright.” The younger one had expected the Spaniard to leave him alone now, so he could finally get his relief, but instead he did something that caused him to scream his name. “Carlos! What the fuck are you doing?”

“What? I also need to piss and instead of you I don’t have a problem when someone is watching me.” Lando couldn’t believe it, he had just seen a small sight of his team mate’s dick and he also couldn’t believe it how blushed his cheeks suddenly had become.

“You are unbelievable, you know that? I will go over there now and god forbid you will follow me. I swear, I will piss your leg if you do.” Lando warned him, trying to hide his embarrassed cheek, while he disappeared behind the next bushes.

When Lando came back to the way where Carlos was already waiting for him, the older one grinned over both of his ears still in amusement and when his younger team mate was close enough, he began to tickle his sides.

“God, Carlos you are so gross. You have just taken a piss with those hands.” It did continue like that for the next few hours. The boys teasing each other alternately, having way too much fun and laughing so loud and deep, that their bellies did already hurt.

It was already in the late afternoon, they were currently walking a steep, stony path, when Lando right behind Carlos made jokes again and pointed at things in the distance. The Spaniard told his friend to stop fooling around and better watch out where he went, but it was already too late.

The older one could only hear a suspicious sound behind himself, stones rolling, something hitting the ground and when he turned around, already expecting the worst, he saw his younger team mate laying on the ground with a pain destroyed face.

“Lando! Shit, what happened?” Carlos asked already all concerned, while he tried to make his fastest but also the securest way down to help his friend. The younger one didn’t answer anything, which worried him just even more.

After he had finally reached his side, he tried to help him to sit up all carefully. “Are you alright, little one? Please, talk to me.” Carlos pleaded nervously and panicked, but his younger team mate just couldn’t. His eyes and mouth were pressed close in pain, while he tried to reach forward and touch his left ankle.

Carlos followed his movements and instantly got it that something was really wrong. “My damn ankle. It does hurt so fucking much.” Lando hissed out in pain, while he was touching the spot that did hurt the most.

“Let me have a look.” Carlos insisted and softly pushed his team mate’s hand away to look at his ankle. The Spaniard thanked god, when it looked like it should but counting on Lando’s pain he still seemed to have hurt it badly.

All gently and carefully the older one stroked with his fingertips over the spot Lando did whine the most. “It really doesn’t seem like it is broken, but you have probably sprained it.” Carlos diagnosed, feeling sorry about the younger one.

Suddenly Lando’s breathing became faster, too fast. The whole colour in his face was gone, he was completely pale and his eyes widened in shock and pain. “Hey. Lando, little one. Look at me.” The Spaniard insisted, but his friend only stared with a panic look at his hurting, pulsing ankle.

Gently Carlos lifted his chin with his index finger, so he was looking right into his eyes when he told him “It’s okay, little one. Everything will be good again, you will see.” It was already bad enough that Lando was injured, he really couldn’t also become a panic attack, while they were in the middle of nowhere.

“Carlos. It does hurt so much.” Lando whined in desperation, his voice was shaking and clear tears of pain were also already present in his eyes. “I know, little one. I know. But don’t worry, we will make it. Let me help you sit up properly and calm down first.” The older one secured him, before he helped Lando to lean against the next tree.

He forced the younger one to take some sips of his water for his circulation, while he strained thought for a solution of their big problem. Lando’s hands were still shaking, when he gave him the bottle of water back, but at least he seemed a little calmer than before.

“Let us first try if you can step on your foot or not. I will help you, cabron.” Carlos really gave his best to not hurt his friend, when he helped him to stand up and together they tried to make one step. But Lando just cried out in pain and fell back into his team mate’s arms.

“Carlos. I just can’t. It hurts so much.” Lando whined out, being close to tears again, while he held onto his shirt with his whole strength. “It’s alright, I have already expected it. We have to cool your ankle to ease the pain and also the swelling. I have seen a little creek not long away from here. We will get you there.”

“But how? I can’t walk.” The younger one panicked, he couldn’t even take one step, how should he get to that creek down this escarpment? “I will carry you, of course.” Carlos answered instantly and Lando couldn’t even protest, because in the next second he already found himself in his team mate’s arms.

Like it was nothing, Carlos carried the younger one all secure in his arms, till they reached the little creek he had seen before. All gently he let Lando down onto the soft forest ground and only then he noticed how tight he had wrapped his arms around his neck, probably still being pain destroyed.

“I will try to get you out of your shoe now. I promise to be as carefully as possible.” The Spaniard informed him about the following. Lando leaned back onto his elbows and bit down onto his lip, while his friend opened his shoe and tried to get him out of it. Just one time he had whined, but Carlos really tried to be all gently, also when he took off his socks. “Here we go. And now we cool your ankle in the water. I promise you will feel better after.” The Spaniard secured, after he had taken a look at his now bare feet.

The water was more than just cold, but exactly what Lando’s hurting and pounding ankle needed at the moment. He gasped, when his bare skin touched the ice-cold water, but it really eased the pain. They sat there in silence for some time, listened to the soothing sounds of the nature to calm down.

When the panic and also some pain had finally left the young Brit’s body, he couldn’t help himself, when he quietly began to cry. “Hey, little one. Don’t cry. Everything will be good again, you will see.” Carlos tried to calm down his nerves with talking to him all soothingly and with his hand on top of his shoulder.

“Why does such things always happen to me? Jon will kill me, Zak and Andreas will be angry as well and I have disappointed the whole team. This season has finally started and now it’s already over again for me. I hate my life.” Lando sobbed, this really wasn’t like he had imagined their trip to be and also not this season, after his great start last weekend.

Once again Carlos lifted his chin with his index finger, his eyes were looking so soft down at him, when he tried to cheer him up with “Today is only Monday, cabron. You still have three days to recover and Jon will get it right. You will see, nothing is over already now.” The Spaniard smiled at his younger friend, but Lando couldn’t respond that smile already now, still too worried.

Gently the older one brushed his tears with his thumb away, before he secured him “You will see, everything will be good. And besides no one hates you, it was an accident and has nothing to do with your clumsy.” When Carlos winked and also smirked at his friend, his team mate also couldn’t suppress his smile any more.

The older one then put out some tissues to wet them with the clear water and clean so the grazes on his arm, knee and also on his cheek, Lando wasn’t even aware about them until then. It wasn’t much Carlos could do about those wounds, but Lando still felt in good hands.

But even when he wasn’t that sad any more, the Spaniard still sat right next to him to lay his arm around his shoulders and pull him into his side, so they could both calm down after the shock. Relieved about that the pain became less and that his ankle was only sprained and not broken, Lando leaned his head against team mate’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Lando whispered after a while, he really meant it. They had both been so excited about this trip and now he had ruined everything. “Don’t be, little one. I know it wasn’t your attention and I’m just happy it didn’t happen anything worse. God forbid if you had fallen down the Alps, Zak and Andreas would have really killed me then.”

Lando giggled, somehow his friend always made him smile, no matter how upset or angry about himself he was. But he still felt miserable and sorrowful, because their trip was over already now, way too soon and they probably won’t get such a chance again.

“What are we doing now?” The young Brit asked still all guilty and desperately, but he at least felt safe as long as Carlos was close and holding him. “I think it will be the best to spend the night here, champing like we have actually planned. It will get dark soon and the way back is way too long and then there is also still the problem that you can’t walk. We will wait for tomorrow, maybe you will feel better and get back to our car.”

Lando could only nod his head in agreement. Carlos was right, like always, and there wasn’t another opinion anyway. “But we can’t stay here over the night. We need to find a better place.” From his bag, the Spaniard took out the map and searched for a close but still better place to stay.

“This spot right here looks good and it’s only one kilometre away from here.” Carlos pointed at the place where he thought spending the night made more sense, before he took the map away again and handled Lando the bottle of water, after he had also taken a few sips.

“Great, but how should I get there?” The younger one asked, looking down at his damn ankle still hanging in the cool water. “Let that be my problem, cabron. Now we have to make your foot eligible to travel.” Like before, the Spaniard touched his hurting ankle all carefully, when he put it out of the water and on top of his lap.

“How does it feel?” He wanted to know, while taking a closer look at it. “Better. The cold water has really helped.” All caressing Carlos pulled his sock back onto his feet, always making sure to not hurt him even more. “Told you. Just listen to me once.” The Spaniard answered, before he winked up at him.

“Don’t act like I never listen to you. I actually.. What are you doing?” Lando asked surprised, when Carlos dived his foot together with his sock into the cold water again. “The wet clothe will cool your ankle for some more.” The Spaniard explained and once again Lando was relieved about him being by his side. Carlos just always knew what to do.

But there still was that problem with him not being able to walk, he was curious about how Carlos wanted to solve that. All carefully the older one helped his friend to stand up, he was a little shaky on his legs, but with balancing his body weight on just one foot, Lando somehow managed it to stand still.

“You good?” The Spaniard still asked him worriedly, it was actually even cute that he was so concerned about his being and Lando also liked it that he took such good care of him. “Yeah, for now I think so.”

“Alright. Let me first give you my bag as well.” Carlos told him, before he helped Lando to shoulder his bad as well. “Ehm, okay.” He didn’t really know why he should also carry his friend’s bag now, when he couldn’t even carry himself, but still he let him do it. Carlos knew what he did, at least he hoped so.

“Is it okay for you this way?” He asked, while still plucking onto it, till both of the bags were like Carlos wanted them to be. “Yeah, it is, but I really don’t get it why..” Lando was still confused, but he finally got it, when Carlos bent down right in front of him, showing him his back.

“Are you serious?” The young Brit wanted to make sure, even when the two bags on his back made all sense now. “Yeah, it’s a serious piggy back. Just hop on.” He hesitated for one second, till he realized he didn’t have another choice and it was probably also easier for Carlos that way than to carry him bridal style through the forest.

Carefully, without hurting himself, Lando finally hopped onto his friend’s back and tried to hold himself onto him with arms wrapped around his shoulder and neck. “You are heavier than you look.” Carlos gasped, after he had placed his arms under Lando’s legs to steady him.

“I’m not heavy. The bags are heavy.” The younger one protested, but still he couldn’t stop smiling amused about their situation. So it really happened that Carlos carried him piggy back style through the Alps and even when it wasn’t an easy thing to do, he didn’t complain about it for one second.

They finally reached the forest clearing where the Spaniard had wanted to bring them by sunset. For the first time since they had started, Carlos let Lando all gently down onto some soft moss. Even when he didn’t say one word, the younger one could tell he was sore for caring him for so long and up the hill. And he also felt sorry for everything again.

But Lando knew his friend won’t let him take the blame on their situation, so he kept quiet and offered him instead some water. Carlos kept sitting next to him for some minutes to calm down, before he began to build up their tent for the night.

Once again Lando felt guilty, because he couldn’t help his team mate, he could only sit there and watch him, while playing with some grass helms. But once again the Spaniard made the best of their situation and forced Lando to comment him how to build the tent according to the plan.

One hour and many laughs later the tent was finally ready and Carlos stowed their sleeping bags inside. Following he helped Lando to get closer and sit down with his back leaned against a tree. He ordered him to make their dinner ready, while he will look for some firewood.

The sandwiches and also some crackers were ready, when the Spaniard came back out of the woods and tried to make a campfire. The wood was cracking next to them, while they ate their dinner, taking in the peacefully nature around them. The smell of the campfire, mixed with the smell of a summer evening was the best feeling ever. Maybe their trip could still be remember able, also because it wasn’t over yet.

After having dinner and Carlos had carried him behind some bushes and promised to let him piss in peace, they were sitting in front of the campfire, watching the flames, listening to the crickets singing their songs in the background and just enjoying each other’s company.

But even when the fire warmed up their bodies, Lando still began to shiver and felt cold slowly but sure. And of course he didn’t want to admit it, that Carlos was once again right, when he had told him to take a hoodie with him, because it still got pretty cold during summer in Austria. But Lando had insisted he didn’t need one, he didn’t want to carry that heavy and it was so warm anyway.

Now he regretted it badly, but still he wasn’t ready to admit that he was wrong once again and his friend right. Instead, Lando searched for some warmth, when he cuddled himself closer at his team mate, who instantly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

“How’s your ankle? Does it hurt when you move it?” Carlos wanted to know, while they both looked down at his bare feet. The older one had removed the wet sock, when it had got colder, so he won’t catch a cold. “A little, it’s already better. I still haven’t really thanked you for that, Carlos.”

“Don’t worry, I just couldn’t leave you laying there behind, right? You know, it would have been too obvious.” The Spaniard teased, but the younger one exactly knew how he meant it. He could trust him, he was always there for him and he could also always count of him.

Because of that knowing and maybe because it became really pretty cold by now, Lando began to shiver and almost whined out by the loss of Carlos’ body heat, when he suddenly stood up and crawled into their tent.

All freezing the young Brit hugged himself and rubbed his upper arms up and down and once again he got proofed to have the best team mate ever, when the Spaniard came out of the tent with two hoodies in his hands, one for himself and one for Lando.

“What was that again? You always listen to me, huh? I knew you wouldn’t, cabron. So take this on, before you will catch yourself a cold.” Carlos teased him, before he threw the cloth into his direction. Lando gifted him that wide, cheeky grin, before he quickly pulled the hoodie over his head and snuggled himself into it with the sleeves over his hands.

The hoodie was so warm and smelled like his favourite team mate. Lando took a deep nose from his scent at the collar, feeling so even warmer instantly. But still he didn’t complain about that Carlos pulled him into his side again, when he had sat down next to him to the campfire. Finally, he also wrapped a blanket around their shoulders, to keep themselves warm and even closer.

Peacefully and all quietly they watched the flames dancing, looked up at the night sky, those thousands of stars and the big moon shining down at them. It was so beautiful here in the middle of nowhere, just to be here and share this moment with his favourite Spaniard was the best feeling ever.

“Do you think there are wolves in the Austrian woods?” Lando whispered into the silence, after that question didn’t want to leave his mind any more. “Yes, there are. I have googled about it, but they won’t hurt us. Don’t worry about that, cabron.” Carlos secured and like always Lando believed him.

The older one even kissed the top of head to take the last worries away from him. Never before in his life Lando had felt that comfortable and secure like right now. He knew nothing could harm or happen to him as long as Carlos was close and there won’t be another tree root he could fall over and hurt himself again.

The longer they sat there and listened to the silence, the more tired the young Brit became after this exciting day, but he didn’t want to crawl inside his sleeping back just yet. He wanted to stay close to his friend, cuddle himself against his side, feel his warmth and sniff in his scent.

But still, at one point Lando’s head became too heavy to leave it leaned against his friend’s shoulder, instead he let himself slide down, till his head rested on top of Carlos’ lap. The older one smiled that lovingly way down at him, which did always warm up Lando’s heart and caused him to smile back even brighter.

Absently Carlos let his fingers slide trough his friend’s wild curls, while the younger one closed his eyes when a warm shiver ran down the length of his back and he tried to keep this moment in for the rest of his life.

Lando watched the night sky and to his excitement he even spotted a shooting star. “Have you seen it?” He asked still all excited, while he pointed at the spot where the star had fallen from the sky. “Yes, I have. You can wish for something now, little one.” Carlos whispered down to him, before his look wandered into the distance again.

But Lando kept on staring up at his friend, because his biggest dream was right in front of him. Carlos. Lando knew it was too much to wish for and he shouldn’t even dare to dream about it, but he didn’t want more in his life than the Spaniard next to his side. Forever.

Not only as team mate or friend, he dreamed about more. The crush he had on him was already a long time gone, but the feelings he had for him since such a long time were stronger and deeper than he ever had for someone. But Lando also knew it was wrong to think about his team mate this way.

It was already a wonder that the two of them had become so close in the world of Formula One, but to want even more, to call it maybe love, was too much to ask for. Something Lando wouldn’t have ever done anyway. He knew he just couldn’t do that, but at least he was allowed to dream, right? And the shooting star also won’t tell anyone about his wish, right?

At some point Lando’s eyes had become too heavy, while he was watching Carlos’ pretty face, seeing the flames dancing in his face, colouring it into a warm red, orange and yellow. Even when he had already fallen asleep since a longer time, the Spaniard kept sitting in front of the campfire and also never stopped to play with his younger team mate’s curls.

The night was so beautiful, calm, almost magical, but still they had to go to bed. Tomorrow will be exhausting, for both of them. Carlos wasn’t worried about that he will probably have to carry his friend the whole way back, he was more concerned about that Lando had hurt himself seriously.

He didn’t even want to imagine his face, if he should get to know that he wasn’t allowed to race for the next few weekends. Carlos also somehow blamed himself for the whole mess, because it was his idea to go hiking and camping, exactly knowing how dangerous it was with such a clumsy boy like his little friend right here.

Lovingly the older one smiled down at him, brushing some curls out of his face, while Lando was snoring softly, his lips lightly parted on top of his lap. He was feeling sorry for it, but he just had to wake him up to get him somehow inside their tent.

The campfire was almost out, when Carlos lightly shook his friend’s shoulder to wake him up. “Lando. Come on, let us get inside.” The younger one grumbled in response and moved till he faced the Spaniard’s belly and cuddled himself even closer. “But I don’t want. It’s so comfortable here.”

“Yeah, for you maybe, but my back will hurt, if I will keep sitting like that the whole night long. Come on, little one. I need your help.” Still more asleep than awake, Lando somehow crawled into the tent with the blanket around his back and finally also into his sleeping bag, Carlos followed him moments after.

Sleepy Lando searched for his friend’s near in the second he had laid down. Carlos smiled to himself, he never complained about his team mate needing so much attention and affection. Also because he was a pretty touchy person himself.

“Come here, you little monster.” The Spaniard whispered, while he wrapped an arm around his small body and pulled him closer into his side. Lando rested his head on top of his chest, hugging him close and holding onto him by his sleeping bag.

Carlos fell asleep with a smile on his lips and a little boy clutching onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griaß euch. Servus. Griaß Gott. = shortly, all of it means simply hello 😂
> 
> Please, tell me - did someone get the Bethyl hints with the piggyback ride? 🥺 (God, I miss this ship..)


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos was the first one to wake up the next morning, of course he was. Lando was still snoring softly next to him, his face looked so relaxed and cute, while he was far away dreaming. During the night they had moved, the Spaniard was now spooning his younger team mate, his nose buried inside his brown, soft curls and it was also everything he saw when he opened his eyes. Curls everywhere.

The older one smiled to himself and just when he had wanted to close his eyes to get some more rest, a drop hit his forehead. Confused Carlos looked up to the top of the tent, just to see the big water spot.

And only when he had finally managed it to fully wake up, he got it that was raining outside. But they hadn’t said it would rain, actually it should have been a nice day just like yesterday. After rubbing the last sleep out of his eyes, Carlos sat up and crawled closer to open the zip of the tent and peek outside.

Great, it wasn’t only raining, it was more like a storm with big rain drops. “Shit.” He muttered, because that was bad, very bad. His swearing had obviously woken Lando, when he began to move in his sleeping bag and whined when his favourite team mate wasn’t lying next to him and he couldn’t snuggle into him.

“What’s wrong? Why were you swearing and why are you up so early?” Lando asked with a sleep drunken voice, while he stretched himself and rubbed his eyes. “It’s raining outside and that not less.” Carlos informed him and even when the situation didn’t look good for them at all, he still had to smile about his sleepy, sweet team mate.

“So? Why is this bad? We can stay in bed for some longer and you also don’t have to go for a run with Rupert.” Lando cuddled himself back into his sleeping bag, his brain obviously hadn’t start to work properly yet.

“Yeah, but you maybe have forgotten a little detail. We are somewhere in the middle of the Austrian Alps, your ankle is hurt and it’s raining heavily outside, which doesn’t make the whole thing easier to get back to our car.” Carlos remembered him and when Lando finally got it where they were, what had happened yesterday and what the actual plan for today was, he quickly sat up and muttered “Shit.”

“You see the problem now?” Carlos teased, to which Lando nodded his head. “How are you feeling anyway today?” The Spaniard let the rain be for at least now, he couldn’t change it anyway. The worry about his friend was stronger at the moment. Lando wiggled out of his sleeping bag to angle his leg to his chest and tried to get some weight on his injured foot, but his pain destroyed face already told his friend everything he needed to know.

“I’m sorry.” Lando whispered guilty, while biting down onto his lip. He knew he didn’t make the whole thing easier with that and he also didn’t want to be a burden for his friend, but it did still hurt like hell when he strained it. “Don’t worry, it’s alright. We will wait some time, maybe the rain will get less or even stop.” Carlos tried to calm down his nerves, hating it when his team mate looked that down.

Lando was one to feel cold pretty easily, also after being out of his sleeping bag for just a few minutes, he already began to shiver. “Can we cuddle? I’m cold and it’s still so early.” The younger one asked all sweetly with his big puppy eyes, to which the Spaniard could just never say no to. Actually they couldn’t even tell how late it was with their phones not working any more, but at the same time it was also nice. Because at the moment, they seemed to have all the time of the world.

Carlos rolled his eyes in a dramatical way, but still with a smile on his lips, he crawled right back to his friend’s side and into his sleeping bag. Also Lando wrapped himself back into his own, but they both let the zip on the side open, so they could climb into each other bags and be as close as possible to each other.

“That’s nice. You are so warm and cuddly.” Lando purred, after he had instantly claimed his whole body as his own personal pillow. The younger one had made himself comfortable half on top of his team mate.

Their legs were knotted into each other, half of his thigh was laying on top of Carlos’ lap, his right arm was slung around his belly and the really lightly cold tip of his nose he buried into the curve of the Spaniard’s neck.

Carlos held his smaller body close to his own with both of his arms, drawing lazily circles into his back to lull him back into sleep. Once, Lando changed his position, so his head rested on top of his friend’s strong chest now. He hummed in affection and comfort, while he listened to the shooting music of Carlos’ steady heartbeat.

They spent half of the morning hidden inside the tent, trying to make the best out of their hopeless situation it with their cuddle sessions. They had both drifted back to sleep a few times, only to wake up again in the safety and warmth of each other arms.

Snuggling with Carlos was Lando’s favourite thing to do, also to feel his hands on him, his near and warmth, to inhale his scent and being able to touch him. He felt so accepted and welcomed in these moments and he wished they could last forever.

But also these cuddles sadly didn’t, when their bellies began to grumble and they finally ate something for breakfast. They told each other stories to pass the time, they laughed about each other hair being a total mess and Carlos also studied the map to find the fastest way back to their car.

To their pity, the rain hadn’t become less, the total opposite actually. It had become stronger, also the wind and slowly but sure it dropped into their tent from every side. But still, if they wanted to get back today, they had to leave now. A doctor also needed urgently to take a look at Lando’s ankle. The only chance they had was to step out of the tent now and try to climb down the Alps.

Carlos decided to leave the tent behind, it was soaked wet anyway and to unbuilt it would take too much time, time they didn’t have. With their hoodies over their heads, they crawled outside and the Spaniard really didn’t like what he saw.

Nothing from the pretty view from yesterday had stayed. Everything was coloured in grew, the steam of the forest ground made their view blurry. They really had to watch out to not fall down a clip, Carlos really had to be very careful.

“Ready?” He asked back over his shoulder, Lando had wrinkled his nose, he also didn’t like that weather at all, but still he nodded his head. They had packed their whole belongings in only one bag, so Lando didn’t have to carry two.

Like yesterday the younger one hopped onto his team mate’s back and after Carlos had secured himself that he was sitting properly, he began to walk into the rain. He had to be careful, really careful. The grass was so slippery and he was afraid about to fall and maybe hurt Lando even more.

When they came into the forest, it was a little better. The rain couldn’t really get through the treetops and also the ground wasn’t that slippery, but still he had to watch out to not fall over any tree roots.

Lando knew the whole procedure was pretty exhausting for his friend, but Carlos didn’t want to hold on and rest for just even one minute. He had his destination to bring him safe back home always in front of his inner eyes and no one could stop him. Except Lando himself, when he lied and said he needed to take a piss.

Of course, Carlos stopped then and Lando hated it to see him all unsteady and worn out. Lando insisted to only get back onto his back, when they will rest for some moments. The Spaniard didn’t have another choice than to sit down next to Lando. They shared one bottle of water, while holding hands.

If Lando was serious, he was pretty scared. About the weather, about if they will ever make it down the mountains all safe and he was also afraid about that Carlos expected too much from himself to carry him all the way on his back.

The young Brit just wanted to be back at their hotel, play some FIFA games with Carlos in the safety of their rooms and later watch funny clips. But here they were, in the middle of some forest in the Austrian’s Alps, no one knew where exactly they were, they probably didn’t even know it themselves any more, at least Lando sure as hell didn’t, and no one knew they needed help pretty urgently.

Their clothes were already soaked wet, Lando was freezing and he knew they both will get a cold, if they should ever make it out here alive. Carlos tried to calm him down with some soothing words and also stroking his thumb over his knuckles, but the younger one could tell that also his friend was scared and that fact really caused him to freak out, because Carlos never got scared and he always knew what to do, and if he didn’t know it any more, no one did.

After their little break, Lando hopped onto his friend’s back once again. He made sure Carlos’ hoodie stayed on top of his head to give him some protection when they left the forest behind themselves and the cold wind hugged their bodies from every side, even when the cloth was already soaked wet anyway. Lando tried to make himself lighter and so easier for Carlos to carry him.

The weather still hadn’t got better and actually they had thought it couldn’t get any worse, but they got taught better when they both spotted in shock a lightning in front of them on the horizon and had to listen to the following thunder.

“Carlos.” Lando whined out next to his ear, because he was afraid of such storms and even more because they were unprotected outside and directly ran into it. “Don’t worry, little one. Everything will be good.” The older one secured, before he tightened his grip around his legs and speeded up his steps.

Lando closed his eyes, while he felt tears burning in his eyes. And suddenly everything happened so quickly and the next thing he remembered was hitting the ground with his back. Thankfully the bag had softened the impact.

Within seconds the familiar and so worried looking brown eyes of the Spaniard looked down at him. “Fuck. I’m sorry, Lando, but the grass is so slippery. Have you got hurt? What about your ankle?” Carlos asked him all concerned, while he helped him to sit up.

“Don’t worry, I’m alright.” Lando told him after some seconds of processing the shock. “What about you?” That would be still missing, that his friend maybe broke himself a leg or an arm. “Yeah, I’m also good. But we can’t go on like that, or we won’t make it back alive to the car. We need to find a shelter and wait till the storm will be over.”

Lando could only agree to that and wrapped his arms around Carlos neck, when he carried him bridal styled over to the next bushed to be at least a little more protected from the big rain drops. The Spaniard quickly searched for the map inside their bag, hoping that it won’t be already soaked wet as well.

“There is a barn, a hut or something like that close to here. We need to get there, before the storm will be above our heads.” Lando nodded agreeing his head, pulled the map right back into their bag and just wanted to steady himself by his friend’s shoulder to stand up, when Carlos pushed him down again and told him with serious eyes

“Let me go ahead, I need to find out in which direction we have to go. It’s too dangerous to carry you with me and risk getting you hurt, before I don’t know if it’s the right way or not.” Lando didn’t like that idea, he didn’t like that thought at all.

“Carlos.” He whined out, because being alone was the last thing he wanted to be right now. “I will be back in a few minutes, I promise.” Lando reached for his hands to make him stay, but they were too slippery to hold onto, when Carlos already stood up.

“Please, don’t leave me alone.” The young racer begged close to tears and he could tell it also wasn’t easy for Carlos to let him behind, but he had to. It was their only chance. “I won’t go too far away. Hold on, little one.”

“Carlos, no!” Lando screamed after him, but it was already too late. He probably couldn’t even hear him any more through the pounding rain hitting the earth. Helpless the young Brit had to watch his friend getting more and more away from him, unable to follow him.

He was watching him with tears waving in his eyes, till Carlos suddenly disappeared behind the horizon to his horror. “Carlos! Carlos!” Lando yelled his name, but of course he didn’t answer and he also didn’t come back. The young Brit tried to calm himself down.

But what if he won’t come back? What if he will leave him behind? What if he will let him die here? God no, Carlos won’t ever do something like that, he had promised him to come back. But what if something will happen to him? What if something had already happened to him? What if he needed his friend’s help now more than Lando his?

He just couldn’t keep on sitting here, when the man he loved with his whole heart was maybe in danger, after all the things the Spaniard had already done for him. Pain destroyed but wildly determined, he tried to get up. The first few meters Lando limped, but that wasn’t enough, he was way too slow. If he should ever make it to get to Carlos, it would be probably already too late.

So the young Brit stepped onto his injured feet and almost fell to the ground with the pain rushing through his body. He hissed out, but tried to suppress the pain with biting down onto his lip. Lando had to get forward, he just had to.

“Carlos!” He shouted from the volume of his lungs. “Carlos, where are you?” But no answer came and while the younger one looked quickly from one side to the other, he became dizzy, slipped out on the wet grass and hit the ground.

His ankle did hurt like hell, even worse than yesterday and there was also that new stinging pain in his back. “No, but I have to get to him. I have to help him.” Lando cried, while the rain fell down on his body and he could exactly hear the thunders around him. He was sure, he will die out here.

Just when he had given up, Lando could feel someone pulling on his shoulders, helping him to sit up. “Lando, oh god. Are you okay?” It was Carlos’ voice and never before in his life the Brit had been so happy to hear his beautiful Spanish accent.

“Carlos.” Lando cried out, before he threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down. He was crying into the crotch of his neck, being more than just relieved to have him back, even when they still had to die. But at least he didn’t have to die alone, even when he wished Carlos wouldn’t have the same destiny as him.

“It’s okay, little one. Everything will be alright. You don’t have to be scared any more. I’m here, I have got you.” Carlos whispered into his ear, while he held his head close to his chest and kissed his forehead. “I have thought you have fallen down a clip. I was so scared.” Lando whined between deep sobs, he had really thought he had lost him forever.

The Spaniard softly pulled away, just to take his face into his palms and look right into his eyes to comfort him. “You cute, little muppet, you. I have told you to stay back and wait for me. I have promised to come back and I always keep my promises, little one.” The older one assured, but Lando could tell his friend wasn’t mad at him. He could exactly hear the smile out of his voice and also the way he looked down at him with those warm, understanding eyes.

Carlos stroked those wet hair strains out of his face and also his teardrops with his thumbs, even when they got replaced by rain drops instantly. Lando’s lower lip was still shaking and his eyes still filled with tears, when Carlos offered the younger one a sweet, encouraging smile and almost Lando had felt safe again, if that strong lightening wouldn’t have been brightened everything around them suddenly and the following thunder let them wince.

“Carlos. I’m so scared.” Lando cried out, scared to his bones. New, even thicker teardrops than before were falling down his face, while he clutched onto the older one. He was so horrified about to get hit by a lightning or even worse, watch how Carlos get hit by one and he will die right in front of his helpless eyes. “I know, little one. I know. But I will keep you safe.” Carlos promised him, while he already took him up into his arms. “I have found the hut. It’s right behind the hill.”

He only let go of him, when they had finally reached the hut, without getting hit by a lightning or falling to the ground again and he placed Lando all carefully down onto the little bench next to the front door. “There just has to be the key somewhere. It just has to be.” Carlos said more to himself, than to his friend, while he already searched meticulous for it.

Also Lando tried to make himself useful for at least once, when he reached under the bench he was sitting and really found what they were looking for so urgently. “I have it.” He told his team mate, which eyes lightened up instantly and a smile did spread out onto his lips.

“You are amazing, cabron.” Carlos praised him, while Lando placed the key into his hand. They both flinched together badly, when a lighting struck very close to them and the following thunder was deafening. As quickly as possible the older one unlocked the door, took his friend up into his arms and carried him inside.

Water drops were running down their bodies, when he slammed the front door shot with his feet, carried Lando in another, bigger room and finally placed him on top of a small couch. They were both breathing heavily and their hearts were racing, because it had been more than just close.

“You good, little one?” Carlos wanted to make sure, still worrying like hell about him. Lando could only nod his head, to more he wasn’t able to at the moment, the shock was still sitting too deep. Gently the older one pulled his wet curls back, whipped the dirt and grass from his fall away from his face, before he offered him an encouraging smile.

But instead of a smile, Lando could only respond with more tears falling over the edge of his already red, swollen eyes. “Oh, cabron. Come here.” Carlos had pity with his younger team mate, when he sat himself right next to him onto the couch and took him into his arms.

“It’s over, little one. We are safe here. Nothing can hurt you any more.” And just like Mother Nature had something against that, a big, bright lightening was visible and the following thunder even louder than the last. Lando cried out in horror, more tears were building up in his eyes once again, while his whole body was shaking in angst and coldness.

Carlos rocked them back and forth, held him all close, while kissing the top of his head. They must have sat here like that a half eternity, till Lando slowly calmed down and realized that they were indeed in safety inside this little hut.

Lando’s teeth were chattering, his lips already all blue, because he was freezing so much. His skin covered with goose bumps and every limb of his body was trembling. “Shshsh..” Carlos tried to calm him down, stroking with his thumb over his cold and wet cheek. “We have to get out of these clothes, little one. We will probably get a cold anyway, but still. Let me help you.”

First Carlos took the bag he was still caring around his shoulders away and placed it into the next corner. His hoodie was following next, the feeling of wet clothes sticking against his bare skin was so disgusting.

“I will see if I can find some new clothes or at least towels for us.” The older one informed, before he already disappeared into the next room to open every drawer. Meanwhile, Lando got rid of his shirt, shoes and socks, but he kept on his sweatpants.

“I have already found some towels.” Carlos announced with a grateful smile, he had never thought to be that happy about such old towels. When he came back into the room and saw his friend sitting there with still his soaked wet pants on, he ordered “They also have to go.” Carlos threw one of the towels onto Lando lap, which he wrapped around his cold body instantly.

With another towel the Spaniard tried to rub his curls dry as good as possible, he also whipped the last rain drops all gently away from his face, before he placed that towel around his shaking shoulders. “And now your pants.” Lando didn’t like that thought, but he also didn’t like that feeling of the cold, wet cloth against his skin.

Carlos didn’t tolerate a no and Lando was helpless, when his team mate already pulled at the waistband. Together they somehow wiggled him out of those wet pants, the Spaniard took special care by his injured ankle, before he threw those pants on the hill of wet clothes.

“And now your boxers.” Lando had first thought he hadn’t heard him right, but when Carlos had also begun to pull at the waistband of his boxers, he jumped and quickly tried to pull his hands away. “No!” He told him all terrified.

His friend sighted and rolled his eyes, before he told him “Come on, Lando. It’s just the two of us, you have to get out of them.” With the towel pulled up to his nose and with big puppy eyes, the younger one shook embarrassed his head wildly disagreeing.

“Alright.” The Spaniard gave in, before he took his younger friend up into his arms once again. “God, you are slippery like a fish, cabron.” Carlos noticed, ignoring Lando’s gasp at all. “What are you doing?”

“I will take you into the bed, of course. So you little, shy boy can get out of your pants under the duvets.” Lando himself hadn’t even noticed the small bed in the corner, until Carlos placed him all gently on top of the mattress, holding his head protective while doing so. Lovingly he also covered his shivering body with the duvet, he even made sure to pull the sides under his body, so he had it all warm.

“Alright and now your boxers, cabron.” The Spaniard commented and this time he really didn’t accept a no and the younger one also knew he didn’t have a chance any more now. So like he got told, Lando wiggled out of his wet boxers, before he handled them over to Carlos. “Good and now try to calm down and rest a little. Maybe I can still find some clothes in the meantime and I will also try to make a fire in the fireplace.”

In contrast to Lando, his friend had everything under control. The younger one hadn’t even noticed the fireplace nor the bed first, while Carlos exactly knew what to do next. He was more than just blessed to get lost with him together.

Now also Carlos got rid of his soaked wet clothes to Lando’s amazement. For one second he had really thought he would also get out of his boxers right in front of his eyes, he was already holding his breath for it, because like he had got to know yesterday, his friend didn’t have a problem with nudity and exposing himself for someone. But his friend’s boxers stayed at their place around his hips, while he dried his hair with a towel.

Meanwhile, the young Brit tried to make himself comfortable under the duvet, butt naked, when he got it that his friend probably won’t strip for him. Only with his boxers on, Carlos tried to make a fire. Just with his white, almost transparent boxers, Lando had to admit. He could almost see everything.

He could indeed see his ass cheeks, the thin material was sticking to the soft skin there, showing the perfect shape of those trained muscles. When Carlos turned around, the younger one almost choked on his own saliva, because he could also see the perfect outline of his friend’s manhood.

He could tell how long he was at the moment, how full his balls were, hell he could even see the glans of his penis. Lando swallowed thickly, because his mouth did suddenly water so much.

“Are you feeling sick?” Carlos’ voice suddenly filled the room, causing Lando to flinch together and to get thrown out of his daydreams. Quickly he shook his head, unable to answer just one word.

“The fire will warm you soon.” The Spaniard told him gently, just then the younger one noticed the small fire crackling in the fireplace. “I will be in the next room to look for some clothes. I won’t be far away, just call me if you need something.” Carlos secured him, still feeling guilty for letting him alone. Before the older one left the room, he pulled the duvet up to Lando’s nose and stroked through his wild curls.

Lando could only nod in response, before he watched his friend’s so perfect formed ass cheeks leaving the room. He could hear him in the next room, knowing he was still close and won’t let him alone, while the fire warmed up his face, the storm was still howling outside and his eyes suddenly became so heavy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Lando opened slowly his eyes, he was feeling all warm and comfortable. The air was filled with the crackling of the fire nearby and best he had wanted to go back to sleep again, but then he remembered about where he was, how he got there and especially with whom.

Carefully he opened his eyes completely, just to see that it must be already pretty late in the afternoon. It was almost dark outside, or at least the still present dark grey thunderclouds made it look that way. Only after some moments, Lando noticed the hand moving in a very calm way through his curls the whole time long.

He looked up and followed the arm to its owner. Carlos was sitting right next to him on the bed, wearing some strange clothes, holding a book in his hand and being all deepened in the words. Absently he was sliding his fingers through his hair, stroking him, calming him, probably because of that Lando had slept so well.

After some moments of watching the profile of his rescuer, the Spaniard had probably felt his eyes on him and finally looked down at him. When their eyes met, he gifted him a soft smile, before he closed the book, laid it next to him on the mattress and gave him his whole attention.

“Hey.” Carlos greeted him, before he reached down to brush some of his now dry curls out of his face. Lando smiled and leaned into the touch, enjoying the affection with closed eyes. “How are you feeling?” He wanted to know, still being concerned about his being.

Even when his ankle did still hurt and also his back was sore from the fall, he still answered, because it was the truth “Better. Thank you, Carlos.” Lando reached out to take his team mate’s hand into his, grateful he stroked with his thumb over his knuckles. He did owe that man his life. “Nothing to thank for, cabron.” The older one whispered softly, showing him that smile that always melted the young Brit’s heart away.

“Are you hungry?” It was the next the Spaniard asked and if Lando was serious, after the whole excitement he was more than just hungry. “God, yes. Please, tell me you have found something eatable.” Lando hoped, while he sat up and stretched himself.

“Well, I have. But maybe you should take on some clothes first.” Carlos suggested, after his team mate had presented him the naked length of his back and also half of his ass naked cheeks. Quickly and all embarrassed, because he had completely forgotten about still being nude from top to bottom, he pulled the duvet up to his neck to hide himself behind it.

Lando’s cheeks really weren’t only burning from the heat of the fire at the moment. Carlos chuckled, before he stood up and threw some dry clothes into his direction. While Lando took them on as quickly as possible, even when they were way too big for him, he noticed that his friend had hung their wet clothes close to the fire, so they could dry.

The menu his team mate served was in a situation like this perfect. Some crispbread, some kind of meat spread from cans, dried fruits, muesli bars and something that could have been jam or something like that.

It was still raining outside, but Carlos and Lando had it all warm and cosy in their little hut, while they hate their five-course menu and the younger one could also finally laugh again after the shock.

Later the Spaniard also took a look at his injured ankle and tried to cool it down with some wet flannel. They couldn’t do more about it anyway right now. To Lando’s delight, Carlos had also found some board games and dice poker in one of the drawers.

So they spent the rest of the afternoon with playing these games, laughing almost continuous and having a lot of fun. When it became dark outside, Carlos added some more firewood into the fireplace, so the fire will keep them warm during the night.

He then sat back up onto the bed opposite Lando, taking care of his ankle. “You have cute feet, you know that?” Carlos told him, before he carefully laid his feet on top of his lap and stroked him all gently with his fingertips.

Lando rolled his eyes in response, but still he made himself more comfortable and enjoyed the massage. While he watched his team mate kneading his feet all softly, he just had to think about their future, even when he didn’t want to imagine what will be in one year.

“I’m sorry.” He finally whispered, when the guilt became too much again and he just had to tell his friend his feelings. “About what are you sorry for, cabron?” Carlos asked confused, he also stopped the pleasure on his feet to eye the younger one closer. “About how our trip has turned out. I’m sorry for destroying it. Also because it will probably be our last chance to do something together.”

Tears were building up in his eyes, but he tried to swallow them down. There will be enough time for tears in the next months, but not tonight. Actually he should be grateful even happy, but Lando just couldn’t enjoy it, especially with the knowing that it was all his fault.

“Oh, Lando. It’s not your fault it’s raining like that since hours and it was also not your intention to injure your ankle.” The young racer bit down onto his lip, he knew Carlos was right, but still. It felt like it was all his fault.

“Come here, you little muppet.” The Spaniard whispered, while he crawled closer to take him into his arms. “If you ask me, I think it’s pretty nice here. Just imagine, if you wouldn’t have hurt your ankle, we would have made it up to the grassland way higher than we already are. We would be stuck right there now, in probably a tripping wet tent without a fire, some pretty decent dinner and a bed. I think that you being so clumsy has saved our sweet asses this time, cabron.”

Latest when Carlos playfully tickled his sides, Lando began to giggle and tried to free himself from his friend’s grip. “Okay, okay. Maybe you are right.” He admitted, before going back to laughing and wiggle between Carlos’ arms. “And we still have enough time, Lando. It’s not over yet. There will be plenty more moments to remember, on and off the track, you will see. Last week and this trip was only the beginning. Don’t be so sad, especially after your last race. You were so amazing and I’m so fucking proud about you.”

Carlos’ words felt good, like palm for his soul. Lando snuggled himself closer into his team mate’s side, wrapped his arm around his flat belly and inhaling his scent to calm down. “If I should ever get lost somewhere in the Austrian Alps in a lonely hut again, then only with you, little one.”

„Yeah, only with you.“ Lando repeated, while holding even tighter against him and feeling the soft kiss Carlos placed on top of his head all protective, caused his whole body tingle. They were sitting like that for a while, absently the Spaniard played with his friend’s curls, while he held him close and both were far away with their thoughts while watching the flames.

“Carlos?” Lando finally broke the silence and after the older one had hummed in response, he shyly went on “Do you regret it to sign for Ferrari?” If the Spaniard was serious, he couldn’t hear that question any more, but this time it was coming from Lando. So it was something complete different. He could be honest.

“If I’m serious, there are some moments where I ask myself if I have done the right move. It’s not because their car is more than just shit this year, sure it brings me sleepless nights sometimes, but I still try to fully focus on McLaren this season and next year everything could be already different again. But it’s more about the team itself. About Zak, Andreas, Charlotte, Henrik, all the mechanics and the people making this whole team work and so special. And also because of you, cabron. I know, it should be just a job for us and the moment I have signed for Ferrari I was indeed only thinking about the job, even when my heart was screaming at me to not do it. I have never thought I would find a family, a real family in this world after Red Bull and Renault, but I have and I was stupid enough to leave it.”

It was quiet. Lando could tell and he could also feel, that it really wasn’t that easy for his friend. Many things did bother him at the moment and Ferrari’s shit car was only one little part of it. The young Brit had never expected it to be easy for Carlos, but how hard it was for him to follow his dream, like every of the other drivers on the grid did, he just realized at that moment.

Till now, they had never talked about this topic, Carlos leaving the team to join another with the end of this season. It just hurt too much, thinking about it was already painful enough, so they had just let it be. Until now.

And even when Lando still hated it to say goodbye to his favourite team mate by the end of the year, he still told him “I think you have done the right decision.” Surprised about his friend’s statement, Carlos pulled away to look down right into his eyes, to see if he was serious or only making fun of him.

“Because you are right. Winning races, that’s why we are here for. Right?” The Spaniard nodded his head, even when he wasn’t looking that confidence about his own words any more, while he lost himself in Lando’s eyes. “Yeah. That’s why we are all here for.” He finally whispered with one happy, one sad eye.

And right now the moment had come, where Lando had to be the one to cheer him up this time. “And who says everyone at Ferrari is like their strategy? I bet they will be all nice and look forward to work with you. Maybe they will become your new family, who knows? And you also get along with Charles, that’s a good thing. And overall you deserve that place. You deserve to prove yourself and show everyone what you are able to do. Yeah, I think it was a good choice. I would have done the same if I had been you. I would have also taken that chance.”

Were there really tears glistening in his older friend’s eyes? Carlos seemed to be indeed very touched about Lando’s words, his support, his try to cheer him up. Grateful to have him in his life and call him his friend, the Spaniard took his hand into his and squeezed it softly.

“Thank you, little one. That really means a lot to me. And who also says we can’t stay friends? I mean we can still see each other, we are just a few garages away. We can still have FIFA evenings in our hotel rooms or go for dinner together. And I also want to keep my flat in London. We can meet whenever I’m in England and if you want you can also visit me at home in Spain. Yeah, it will be different from the last two years, but I don’t want to lose you, cabron. You mean a lot to me.”

Now Lando was the one who fought back his tears. On the one hand he was more than just relieved that Carlos wanted to keep their relationship and spend time with him, but on the other hand he exactly knew it won’t be that easy. But he had Carlos’ word, his promise and only time will tell, if they will both be able to keep it.

“That sound great to me.” The young Brit smiled up at him, before he cuddled himself closer into his side “Because you also mean a lot to me, Carlos. You are a real friend and losing you won’t only mean to lose a team mate.” It would also mean to lose the love of his life, but of course Lando kept that to himself.

During the next quiet minutes, they had let themselves fall over onto their pillows. Carlos had never let go of his team mate and so did Lando. They crawled under the duvets, made themselves comfortable and listened to the wood cracking in the fireplace. Lando had never believed it, but a few days without any internet, social media or twitch wasn’t that bad, but only if those days were with his favourite Spaniard.

“Lando? Can I ask you something now?” Carlos whispered into the silence and for one quick second the younger once belly began to knot. But still he hummed in response and waited excited for his friend’s question.

“Have you really thought I would leave you in the storm? That I wouldn’t come back? That I would let you down?” Ashamed Lando buried his face into the crotch of the Spaniard’s neck. Because if he was serious, he had really thought so for one moment.

“Just for one quick second.” Lando admitted embarrassed with a small voice, before he quickly added “But then I got afraid about that something has maybe happened to you and you need my help. I’m sorry, I actually should know that I can trust you.”

“It’s okay, little one. The whole situation wasn’t easy for you, I can understand you were scared. But I just want to let you know that you can really trust me fully. I have maybe left the team as your team mate, but I would never leave you as a friend. I will always be there for you whenever you need me, also next year. I just want you to know that. You are like my little brother.”

Now there was indeed a single tear running down his cheek because of Carlos’ words. Lando knew he should be blessed about it, blessed about having found a friend in the world of Formula One who even called him his little brother, but that was actually what caused him to be that sad at the same time.

Because for Carlos, Lando was his little brother, also his friend and for the next few months also still his team mate, but nothing more. There won’t ever be more between the two of them, he won’t ever call him _his_.

But since Lando had realized he had feelings for the Spaniard, he had known something like that won’t ever happen. But still, it did hurt every time from new. And he was also stupid enough to always be disappointed, when he should actually be happy and grateful.

“And you are like my big, Spanish brother.” Lando whispered, while he pressed his eyes closed and tried to sound as happy as he should be. It wasn’t a lie, Carlos was his big brother, friend and team mate, but for him he was also something more, so much more even. It was sad, that this special more Carlos won’t ever get to know.

Lando was thankful, when Carlos went silent again, because he knew his voice would have broken, if he had said just one more word. Carefully the younger one listened to his heartbeat, resting his head on top of his chest with his thoughts far away, while trying to calm down again.

The Spaniard was already snoring softly into his curls, when Lando could hear something outside the hut. Even in his sleep, Carlos had got his tension, why he pulled him closer into his side and whispered “It’s just the wind, little one. You don’t have to be afraid. I have got you.”

His friend was probably right, like always. It was stupid to think a bear or maybe also a wolf would knock at their door. They were safe inside the hut and Lando will always be safe as long as he was in his arms. And so he also closed his eyes for the night.

It was still dark outside, when Lando woke up, finding himself laying on his side, facing his older team mate. Even when it was probably still in the middle of the night, he didn’t feel that tired after his nap in the afternoon. Instead of sleeping, the young Brit found himself something way more interesting.

Watching Carlos sleep. He must have been pretty exhausted after carrying him the whole way, taking the whole responsibility and not rest like he had. The Spaniard’s face looked so soft and relaxed, while he was far away dreaming.

His eyes closed like The Sleeping Beauty, those long, thick eyelashes were moving in his dreams, his perfect shaped lips parted lightly and formed into a pout. How bad Lando wished to be able to lean closer and take a taste of those smooth lips.

But he really couldn’t resist any more, when he stroked with the back of his fingers over his stubbles. The younger one still envied his friend for something so simply like a beard and for Carlos’ maybe also normal, maybe even annoying sometimes.

Lando also envied the Spaniard for his always perfect dark mane, it did shine so healthy in sunlight and to let those thick strains slip between his fingers felt so great. Obviously for both of them, because Carlos began to pure in his sleep.

Because he didn’t stop to let out all those noises of comfort, Lando kept on with his pleasure with a smile on his lips, because it was the at least thing he could give him back after everything.

The still present, weak flames in the fireplace coloured Carlos’ face in the most flattering shapes. His skin looked even more tanned and softer than usual, almost like caramel. Just everything on him was perfect in its own way and Lando never had another chance than to fall for him.

Gently the young Brit cupped his face with one hand and stroked the tender skin of his cheek with his thumb, biting down onto his lip to suppress those clear tears falling over the edge of his eyes.

Lando was so touched about Carlos’ beauty and so sad about to never been able to call him his at the same time. His lips were shaking and he really tried to hold back those tears, but in the end he lost the fight.

They were slowly rolling down his cheeks, while he still eyed every line of the Spaniard’s face all closely, asking himself how it would feel to call him his and to be able to touch his prettiness whenever and how often he wanted.

In his sleep, Carlos leaned into his friend’s touch, he also purred in comfort and affection again and to the younger once surprise he also whispered his name. “Lando.” Maybe he was dreaming about him, like Lando did every night.

And in the very next second his already favourite dark brown eyes were looking right back at him. First maybe a little small and sleepy, but the second Carlos saw those thick tears sticking on his younger team mate’s cheeks, they became all worried about him once again.

“Lando, what’s wrong? Does your ankle hurt that much?” He asked, his voice filled with concern. The Brit only shook his head, the bigger pain came from his broken heart. “Why are you crying then?” Carlos wanted to know, even when he maybe won’t be able to change it, but he still wanted to try, whatever it will be.

“I don’t want to get away from here.” Lando whispered with a shaking voice. He didn’t know why he said so, he could have simply said it was his ankle, he could have lied like already so often. Carlos would have taken him into his arms and everything would have been good again, but he was tired of always pretended he was good and that there weren’t any feelings present. He was done and he was ready to risk.

Confused the older one frowned at him, he didn’t understand. So Lando tried to explain with a small voice. “I don’t want to go back and be afraid that every race could be our last. I want to stop time and stay here with you forever. Just the two of us.”

Carlos’ lips parted, but no words came out. He probably tried to figure out if he had understood him right, if he had really got the meaning of his words right. Curiously he studied his eyes, he looked right into his soul, while Lando didn’t even try to fight back his tears any more.

And then the young racer took his whole courage together and even when he knew it was probably the worst timing to tell his friend something like that, when they were stuck in little hut in the middle of nowhere, he still looked him right into his eyes when he finally told him his true feelings for him.

“I love you, Carlos.”

The second those words had fallen over his lips, Lando felt incredible relieved and tons lighter. Didn’t matter how his friend will react, he finally had that burden gone and the older one knew the whole truth. The torture was finally gone.

Carlos now stared back at him with a wide opened mouth and he quickly eyed his gaze closely, trying to figure out if he was still sleeping or not. Lando didn’t know why, but he was smiling. Smiling and crying at the same time.

And then there was Carlos’ hand on his cheek, trying to stroke those clear tears away. He leaned into the touch, enjoying every second of the closeness, because he knew it could be the last affection from him.

Never, not even in his biggest dreams, Lando would have dared to think about the following, when after the whole longing from the last months, he could suddenly really feel those soft, warm lips from his best friend against his own.

Shocked and surprised at the same time he gasped and opened quickly his eyes. And if these so familiar eyes wouldn’t have looked right back at him, Lando would have thought he would be still dreaming. But the way Carlos’ framed his face tighter, tilted his head carefully to the side, so he could kiss him deeper, let him realize this all really happened right here in a hut somewhere in the Austrian’s Alps.

“Finalmente lo dijiste.” Carlos whispered between tender kisses. “Tenía tanto miedo. Pero sientes lo mismo que yo.” Lando’s Spanish had improved in the last months, but he still had no clue what his friend was talking about. But from the sound of his voice, the soft way he looked right into his eyes and about that his lips were still claiming his, he could tell it was a good sign.

But still he needed to hear and understand that from Carlos’ own lips to be one hundred per cent sure, before getting up his hope. He almost had to push his friend away from his lips, to be able to ask him “Does that mean you also have feelings for me?”

The Spaniard probably hadn’t even noticed that he had spoken in his mother tongue, being so overwhelmed about his team mate’s confession of love. Carlos smiled at him, being sorry for confusing him and not being able to understand one word, before he quickly nodded his head and summarized everything in three words, which did sound like music in Lando’s ears and even when it was Spanish once again, he understood this time.

“Te amo, Lando.”

Nothing was holding him back any more to wrap his arms tightly around the Spaniard’s neck and press their lips together. “Yes. Oh god. Te amo, Carlos. Te amo so much.” The younger one whispered between kisses, causing so a smile onto the Spaniard’s lips and him pulling him even closer.

Lando just couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming, he felt like floating, his body completely filled with happiness. No feeling was compared to this. All the angst, all the worries, just everything was gone from one second to the other and got replaced with pure love.

They were moving their lips all quickly, almost hungrily in the same rhythm, both of their hearts were racing like hell and they still stared back into each other’s eyes, into each other’s souls, till Carlos pulled his lips away to push Lando onto his back, so he could lean over him. His dark eyes were looking all softly down at him, taking him in.

With his fingertips he traced the younger once jaw line all slowly, also the outline of his so perfect formed lips, before he cupped his face. His fingers were buried into his curls, while his thumb was gently tilting his head, so he had better access to connect their lips once again.

Carlos lightly tilted his head, before he brushed with the tip of his nose against Lando’s. Both were holding their breaths, while he came closer and closer. Shortly before their bodies could melt into once, the Spaniard’s eyes fluttered shot and so did the younger once.

And then he was kissing him, really kissing him. With so much passion and tenderness that it almost caused Lando to cry again. First it were slow, gently kisses, the beautiful sound their lips made covered the whole situation next to the crackling of the fire into such a romantic atmosphere.

The young Brit knew it was actually kitschy, but he had always dreamed about something like that and now Carlos really bent over him and even deepened his kisses. He opened his mouth to have a taste of his lips, he also let Lando have a taste of him as well, while the younger one was holding onto him by his shirt.

Lando let his body take control, when his right hand found its way into Carlos’ dark mane, keeping him close. Even when those kisses filled with so many feelings were more than just amazing, they still weren’t enough at some point.

Easily the Spaniard climbed between his team mate’s legs, before he pressed his tongue against his closed mouth. Lando parted willingly his lips for him and both couldn’t suppress the moans from deep inside their throats when the tip of their tongues met for the first time.

Them making out, caused the younger once cheeks to blush and even when he felt suddenly so hot, he felt also very comfortable and especially safe laying under his friend like that. Carlos let him feel things no one ever had before and Lando tried to give him all the love back he offered.

His left arm was slung around his belly, keeping him close while he cupped his pretty face with his other palm and whispered his name between those strong kisses. They both surrendered to their feelings, they let their hearts take the whole control after holding back for so long.

But when Carlos’ soft palm slipped under Lando’s shirt, the younger one jumped and stopped their connection. “I.. I don’t think I’m already ready for this.” He admitted a little nervous. It wouldn’t be his first time, but it would be his first time with another man and he was still a little overwhelmed with what had just happened. He still couldn’t believe nor process that, not even mention it to get that close with the Spaniard tonight.

“I know. I mean.. me too.” The Spaniard bit down onto his lip, he was indeed as nervous and excited as his friend, which surprised Lando if he was serious. But it was kind of shooting to see that Carlos felt the same. Also for him it would be the first time with another man.

“But, if you want it too, I would really love to touch you, to feel your skin against mine. I need you, Lando. I need to feel you to get it that I’m not just dreaming.” The Spaniard had taken his hand away from his body, when he had got his discomfort, but now Lando took his hand into his and pulled it right back to where it did belong. Agreeing the younger one nodded his head, because he also wanted to feel him under his fingertips, to take in his warmth and softness of his skin, to explore his body through his hands.

Also Lando let his palm slip under Carlos’ shirt, before they shared a sweet smile and their lips finally met again. Kissing, being able to touch each other and getting touched, it felt like a firework was exploring inside their bodies.

The young racer just couldn’t get enough, he wanted to explore more and more, every part of Carlos’ body. The older one got that, before he stopped their kiss and straightened himself to pull the shirt over his head. It really wasn’t the first time Lando saw his team mate’s bare chest, but right now he was able to let his fingertips stroke over his broad shoulders, his trained neck, through his chest hair, down to his flat six-pack and the trail of body hair leading all the way further down.

Carlos’ lips were still lightly parted, next to red and swollen just like Lando’s own, while he looked down at him. He was breathing deep and the younger one could exactly feel his heart racing under his rips, while stroking with his fingertips over that spot and the Spaniard only did so, because of him.

Lando was the reason why he was so excited, it was him and only him who made his heart beat so strong inside his chest, he was the reason why he was breathless, he was the reason why his lips were even thicker than usual. And that knowledge felt so good.

And it also made him feel stronger and more secure. Carlos had vulnerable himself to him and so Lando wanted to do the same for him now, when he sat up and pulled at the hem of his shirt. The Spaniard finally helped him to get the cloth over his head and the second both of their chests were bare, they crashed together and didn’t let go any more.

They hung onto each other, skin against skin, lips against lips. The older one was still sitting onto his lap, he had to lean down to catch his mouth. And because the skin to skin contact felt way too good to only leave it by their chests, also their pants had to go and because they didn’t wear any underwear nor socks, they were both completely naked, when Carlos paralleled their bodies again.

His elbows were next to Lando’s head, when he carefully laid his body on top of his smaller one. The weight on top of his body felt so good, so warm, comfortable and right. Both gasped when their naked manhood met for the first time and Lando knew already right then that just this touch would be enough for tonight.

To kiss and make out all naked was even better, especially when their middles pressed against each other and caused them so to moan into each other mouths. Lando’s hand wandered from Carlos’ shoulder plates, over the length of his spine, down to his lower back and he didn’t stop there.

Sooner that day he had already got a taste from his team mate’s pretty ass through his wet boxers, but to be able to feel that soft skin under his fingertips was more than just satisfying. Surprised about his friend’s courage, Carlos had opened his eyes to meet Lando’s during their kiss, just to smile against his lips and pull his tongue even deeper into his mouth.

It was instinct that the younger one made his legs wrap around his friend’s hips and press his palms against his ass cheeks to press him as close as possible. Their middles rubbed against each other and they could also smell each other, feel the hardness, heat and also the wet running out of the head of their dicks. They were moving in the same rhythm, the pressure of each other bodies felt so good

Flesh against flesh. Muscles pressed against muscles. Moving in the same steady rhythm. Moaning the same song. Breathing in the same air. Sharing the same body heat.

It was too much for their first time being so close and even when they hadn’t touched each other with their hands at that special part of their bodies yet, Lando could still feel himself getting closer. His belly began to tickle, his balls made themselves ready and all he could think about was to come with Carlos together.

“Carlos, I.. I’m close.” The younger one whispered against his lips. “I’m also close. Come here.” Carlos told him with those from desire filled eyes, before he gripped for his hand to lace their fingers together and that was the last push Lando had needed to fall over the edge.

They pressed their foreheads together, while they looked deep into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily and their sperm mixed against their bellies. It was pure relief rushing through their bodies and it made them feel so good. They were both still breathing hard and uncontrolled, trying to catch their heartbeats and one decent thought again.

After the whole excitement, their bodies cooled down pretty quickly and also their ever cooling down sperm on top of their bellies caused Lando to shiver. Carlos smiled down at him in affection, before he kissed his lips for one more time, rolled off of him to grip for one of the towels lying next to the bed.

He quickly cleaned both of them, before he pulled the warm duvet over their naked bodies and cuddled himself next to the younger one. “I don’t know what that was and I’m still not one hundred percent sure if I’m maybe not really still asleep, but I don’t know if I will be able to handle it, if it should always be this way with you.”

Carlos giggled softly into his ear, stroked his still blushed cheek with the tip of his nose, before he tried to secure him “You aren’t dreaming, mi corazon. If so, we are both having the same sweet dream. But if you want, it can always be like that.” Lando turned around, so he could face the older one, he didn’t know if his body was able to take that and also the fact that he wanted to repeat it.

“So you want to do it again?” He questioned with big eyes, he was definitely still dreaming because something like that was too good to be true. But Carlos was nodding wildly agreeing his head and smiled fondly down at him, when he told him “God, yes. If you also want it, I would really like to do this as often as we can.”

“You don’t want it to stay here in this hut?” Lando asked with tears already glistening in his eyes, he just couldn’t believe what he heard. “No, mi corazon. I would like to be yours and to call you mine. That’s all I have ever wanted.” He really tried, but the younger one couldn’t respond anything to his friend’s words. He was simply overwhelmed and speechless, so he closed the way too big distance between their bodies and slang his arms around his belly.

“You don’t have to be afraid any more to get back. This was only the beginning, mi corazon. It will be wonderful, you will see. And it will always stay like right now, just the two of us, wherever we are and no matter what will happen.” Carlos whispered into his curls, while holding his head close against his chest.

“I know we will make it, I’m able to do everything with you, Carlos. I love you so much.” Lando whispered, before he pulled away to look up into his boyfriend’s eyes. _His boyfriend._

His palms rested against his chest, while the older one pulled some of his curls falling into his face softly away. “I also love you, mi corazon. You don’t ever have to feel afraid any more, I will always be there for you.”

They sealed the promise with a long kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente lo dijiste. - You finally said it.  
> Tenía tanto miedo. - I was so scared.  
> Pero sientes lo mismo que yo. - But you feel the same as me.
> 
> I hope these quotes are right, I have got the Spanish translation from Google... 🙈
> 
> *******************
> 
> What do you say about this chapter? I'm curious about what you all think!
> 
> But all I have to say is - one more chapter! 😉


	4. Chapter 4

The birds singing their morning songs after the big storm, woke up the couple at the same time. The moment their sleepy eyes met, they both began to smile over both of their ears. They still couldn’t believe what had happened last night, but their eyes told each other it wasn’t only a dream.

“Buenos dias, mi corazon.” Carlos greeted him, followed by a soft good morning kiss. “Buenos dias to you as well.” Lando whispered into the kiss, while he snuggled even closer against his warm body. “Have you slept well?” The Spaniard wanted to know curiously, nudging the tip of his nose into the younger once cheek.

“After last night? Of course. I haven’t slept that well since a longer time actually.” Lando did response sincerely, beaming up at his boyfriend. “That’s good to hear, mi corazon.” Carlos whispered with a smile on his lips, before he leaned down to bring their lips together once again.

“And how is your ankle?” Carlos asked worriedly now and watched the younger one closely, while he carefully tried to move his injured foot under the duvets. “It feels alright. At least not worse than yesterday.” Lando was relieved about that as well, because he had actually expected it to be worse, after his fall yesterday.

“Don’t worry, I will carry you down those Alps today to let your feet get checked. It will be alright. You will see, mi corazon.” The Spaniard promised and like always the young Brit believed and trusted him. Carlos will always find a way, a solution and with him on his side, nothing could harm him any more.

Carlos looked down at his boyfriend in awe, when Lando stretched himself long, still wrapped in his arms. The Spaniard placed one more kiss against the younger once tremble, who was still stretching himself and jawed long, before he stood up to look outside the window.

“It seems like to finally become nice again today.” The older one informed him, which also caused Lando to finally look over to where he was standing. “Carlos.” He gasped shocked, when he spotted his boyfriend all naked standing in front of the window, stretching himself now as well.

The morning light covered his body in a soft colour and to see his perfect trained ass by daylight and also in eye level caused Lando to start drooling. “What?” The Spaniard asked like it was nothing, like they saw each other like that every morning. While he was still stretching himself, he turned around and Lando just couldn’t help himself than to stare at his exposed middle and he also couldn’t stop himself to start giggle like little girl and blush.

His cheeks began to burn and he tried to hide half of his face under the duvet, but he still couldn’t take his eyes away from his nudeness. “Why so blushed, mi amor? Have you never seen Spanish cojones before?” Carlos teased, while he almost posed in front of his eyes, with his hands resting on his hips.

“If I’m serious, no.” Lando had never seen someone else balls, if he was complete serious. “You better stop or your eyes will fall out of your head, if you keep staring at me like that.” Carlos teased, while he wiggled playfully his eyebrows.

Lando rolled his eyes in response, before he suggested with wiggling eyebrows himself now, even when his cheeks reddened once more. “But you could bring your hot Spanish ass back into bed for some more cuddles.” He still didn’t know how to handle Carlos’ hotness and to be able to call him his now.

But Carlos didn’t let himself tell so twice, before he climbed back into bed and slang his arms around the younger one. “You are right, mi corazon. It’s still pretty earlier, I think we can snuggle a little longer.” Their first innocent, sweet, little kisses turned quickly into more and also when their hands got on exploration tour, their cuddles turned into something more. It became hotter, wilder, more longing.

After some time making out and pressing their naked bodies against each other, Lando didn’t feel that shy any more, when he pushed his boyfriend back into the pillows and easily climbed on top of him, always making sure to not hurt his injured ankle. His cheeks only blushed a little, when Carlos’ eyes wandered down from his face, over his chest and flat belly to where his middle was pressed against his own six-pack.

He took him in, his erected dick and his balls pressed against his flesh. A smirk was playing on his lips, before he began to stroke his sides slowly with his fingertips. “Porque estan tan guapos?” Carlos whispered and this time Lando understood him, he knew that phrase.

The younger one rolled his eyes in response, even when he was touched about his words and that he did think he was beautiful in his eyes. “Stop being a Spanish macho and finally kiss me.”

Also this time Carlos didn’t let himself tell so twice, when he quickly sat up, wrapped his arms around Lando’s belly and pressed his lips hard against his. First, the young Brit was surprised about his speed and longing, but after he had caught himself, there was no holding back any more.

Lando let his boyfriend take the upper hand, when he could feel his palm wander down his back, over his side and finally between their exciting bodies. His fingertips tickled the soft skin between his belly bottom and pubic hair, before he got deeper and deeper and finally he wrapped his hand carefully around his length.

Lando gasped, followed by a long deep, moan. He pulled his head back, so his boyfriend had free access to mouth his neck and collarbone. He got touched there for the first time by another man and even more important, he got touched there by Carlos for the first time.

Lando tried to catch his rhythm and trust into his fist, sitting down harder onto his boyfriend, so his balls pressed flat and rubbed against his belly the most pleasurable way. He could exactly feel under his ass how hard Carlos was himself this morning, when he leaned back onto his heals.

It was satisfying to see the older one having the same trouble to keep it together, when Lando reached back for his erection. To feel the weight, the thickness and the warmth inside his palm for the first time, caused the young racer to smirk, before he bit down onto his lip, when he thought about how much fun they will have in the next time.

After Carlos had got used to that Lando was stroking him the way he probably always did by himself, he also smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. The younger one giggled sweetly, when his boyfriend pulled him gently down onto the mattress next to him, so they were laying on their sides and faced each other.

With one hand, Carlos was balancing his face close to his, kissing his lips needy and passionate, while his other hand easily found the way down to his middle once again. Lando whimpered into his boyfriend’s mouth by the contact, before he angled his leg to give him better access.

Also the Spaniard gasped heated, when he felt the younger once hand wrap around his length and stroking him firmly. Because he needed something to hold onto, Lando searched for Carlos’ free hand to take. A shiver ran down the length of his back, when their eyes caught and he saw how dark and filled with pure lust his team mate’s eyes had become.

Lando hissed out, when he looked down their bodies, when his eyes followed the line of Carlos’ body hair down to his middle and saw both of their hands working fast their dicks. “Fuck. Carlos, it feels so good.” He whined out, before closing his eyes and falling back into the pillows.

When the Spaniard also began to mouth his neck, shoulders and the sweet spot behind his ear, Lando really believed he was floating. To give his now empty hand something to hold again, Lando reached out to hold onto his boyfriend’s broad shoulders, keeping his body so close to his.

Slowly he let his fingertips wander deeper, he just couldn’t get enough of the older ones soft skin and trained flesh. When he actually brushed Carlos’ nipple unintended, the older one let out a sharp cry. “I promise, if you do that again I’m coming. I’m already so close.” The Spaniard whispered half warning, half longing, while he rested his lightly sweated forehead against Lando’s.

The younger one always liked to tease him and so he also did this time, with being very close to edge himself as well. The touch caused another cry from his boyfriend’s lips, before his hips bucked forward and he trusted harder into his fist.

To hear him grunting all horny like that, to feel his pulsing, ready dick inside his palm and to see the from desire darkened eyes staring right back into his, caused Lando to follow him. Both looked down at themselves, when Carlos made the first shot of the white, creamy liquid.

He hit the younger once belly, while they both watched so with big eyes and moaning their names. Carlos was still stroking him, but stopped in the right moment just to keep going one second later and hit so the right spot. Now it was his turn to cry out in pleasure, when he pressed the head of his dick against his own, so their sperm mixed and they dirtied each other.

The peace of the silent morning got interrupted with their noises of pure pleasure, while coming in each other hands. After the last drops of cum had run out of them, relieve filled their bodies and featherlight they fell back into the pillows to recover.

Still breathing heavily, Lando somehow made it to place his cheek onto the spot where his boyfriend’s heart was racing all wildly inside. “That was insane.” He whispered with the same rapid heartbeat. Carlos giggled in response, before he pulled him closer to press a kiss onto his sweated forehead.

“I love you, mi corazon.” The Spaniard whispered into his curls, his voice did sound breathless but at the same time endless happy as well. “And I love you, so much.” Lando did response, while he lazily drew little circles onto the hot skin of his boyfriend’s chest.

They kept laying that peacefully for some more quiet minutes, just enjoying each other’s company and the feeling of being totally relieved. But both knew they had to get up soon and start their way, even when Lando wished to stay like that for the rest of his life. Naked, satisfied and Carlos stroking gently his arm, while laying half on top of him.

But when it became lighter and lighter outside and if Lando was serious, their every cooling down sperm made him feel a little uncomfortable, Carlos stopped their embrace and got up, after he had smiled down at him in affection for one more time. The young racer didn’t know what he did like the most, being able to watch his boyfriend all naked in front of his eyes or the cum sticking against his belly, not knowing if it was Carlos own or his.

Like last night, the Spaniard cleaned himself with one of the used towels, before he got to his boyfriend’s side to clean him all gently as well. “Don’t worry, mi corazon. We will repeat that soon, I promise.” Carlos winked down at him, just when Lando’s dick already got interested again, after his hand was so close to his middle once again.

But like always the older one was right. They first had to get back to their car all save, they could repeat this and so much more nice things soon. Carlos got dressed with their now all dry clothes, before he helped the younger one into his own. They ate up their last food for breakfast, strengthen themselves for the way back.

Still feeling pretty useless, Lando watched his boyfriend packing their stuff and tidying up their little shelter. He also left a note for the owner, saying that they were sorry for just breaking into the hut, taking use of the clothes and eating the stocks. He also left his number for the owner to contact him, so he could show appreciatively, because this hut had probably saved their lives. The Spaniard also checked the map once again to find the quickest way to their car.

Finally all ready, Carlos carried Lando outside onto the little bench, under which he did hide the key again right where they have found it yesterday. The younger one was quiet since a longer time, thinking about that he didn’t want to leave this place here. He would have liked to stay here with his boyfriend in peace for some more. Forgetting everything else.

Of course, the Spaniard got his team mate’s expression, before he lifted his chin with his index finger and smiled softly down at him. “That’s not the end, mi corazon. It’s actually just the beginning. Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere without you. I promise.”

Lando couldn’t help himself, but his eyes began to water, while he looked back up at his boyfriend’s soft grace. And once again, he believed him, he trusted him. “We will come back to here.”

“Really?” Carlos nodded promising his head. “And you don’t only say so I feel better?” The young Brit still had to ask in disbelief, which caused the older one to smile. “Really, mi corazon. I promise you, we will come back and then we will get on the very top of the Alps.”

Lando smiled dreamily up at his boyfriend, while he tried to swallow down his tears. “And now c’mon, we need to get your sweet asses back to the hotel.” When Lando giggled, his tears dried and he pulled the bag over his shoulders.

Like yesterday, Carlos gave him a piggyback ride, while he clutched onto him like a baby monkey. “Now you are already between my legs again.” The young racer teased into his ear, causing the Spaniard so to laugh out loud. Lando also pressed a kiss from behind onto his cheek in affection and gratefulness for taking such good care of him, in every way.

The world around them slowly woke up. It was still fresh from the much rain yesterday, so they were wearing their hoodies. The forest and willows around them looked so peacefully in this early morning light, even a thin layer of steam covered the nature and the air was so clear and smelled so fresh.

It was so peacefully, they saw some rabbits and even a deer on their way. But most of the time Lando giggled into his boyfriend’s ear about something he had said, he provided him with plenty, sweet kisses to keep him going. Only once they made a little break next to a tree to get out of their hoodies, because it was getting warm pretty quickly.

Luckily the tree under the shadow they were sitting, carried ripe apples they did snack, before going on their way. They only had to walk about thirty more minutes to finally get back to their car, Lando was currently telling his team mate some funny story about his streams, when they could hear all too familiar voices calling for them.

“Carlos! Lando!” Caco, Rupert and Jon screamed their names at the same time. The three of them were running into their direction, looking more than concerned, but at the same time also damn relieved to see them. “Thank god, we have finally found you.” Rupert said breathless, before Jon added “We were so worried about the two of you. We have wanted to look after you already yesterday, but they didn’t let us, because it was too dangerous.”

They first ignored the fact that Carlos was still caring Lando on his back. They were so happy to finally have found them all healthy, that they didn’t pay attention to that. Or maybe they just assumed that Lando got tired and as nice as Carlos always was, he offered to carry him.

Only when the young Brit made access to get down, the older one did help him carefully onto his feet and the second the weight was gone from Carlos’ back, he began to feel dizzy and sway. “Carlos.” Lando cried out, trying to steady him as good as possible with his injury.

He felt so guilty, because of him his boyfriend was feeling this way. It became finally too much for him. Of course, Lando was almost as heavy as the Spaniard himself and he had carried him already way too long without a break.

Caco and Rupert hurried over to help Lando, before Carlos could fall forward. “Woha, easy. Maybe you should sit down for some minutes.” The older once trainer offered well-meant, but Carlos only waved at him and told them all “I’m good. Lando is the one who needs to see a doctor.”

Shocked the three of them looked over to where Lando was standing in a strange way with only one shoe on, trying to not put weight onto his injured foot. Guilty he looked through his lashes up at his trainer, but Jon seemed more worried than angry at him right now.

But still tears began to build up in his eyes, scared about that his trainer will maybe get angry at him or disappointed. But Jon already knew Lando long enough to know, that he was a little clumsy from time to time and that he really didn’t do something on purpose.

“Lando, what happened to you?” Jon asked concerned, while eyeing him closely. Still feeling guilty about his clumsiness, the young Brit told them what had happened, before his trainer forced him to sit down, so he could take a look at his ankle.

Jon also asked Rupert for his help, while they did look at his foot all carefully. They came to the same decision as Carlos, nothing seemed to be broken. His ankle was probably only sprained, but the first thing they need to do was getting him to a doctor.

Finally Jon laid his arm around his shoulder, pulled him into his side and told him that everything will be good again, that it didn’t look that bad, when he spotted the still present tears glistening in his eyes. After holding him for some moments and rubbing his upper arm with his palm, the younger once calmed down again and sniffed his tears away, while looking up at his trainer all grateful.

Lando and Carlos drank some water, while they quickly told their friends about what had happened to them. But of course they didn’t tell them about last night and especially not about this morning.

Finally Rupert and Jon helped Lando the rest of the way and Caco carried their bag. Carlos best wanted to kiss their car, when they have finally made it all save and healthy back. “I will bring Lando into the next hospital now.” Jon informed them and actually they were thinking that Carlos will come with Caco and Rupert back to their hotel to rest after the whole torture, but instead he insisted “I will come with you.”

“You sure? You must be exhausted after everything.” Rupert asked surprised and also the worry was written right back into Lando’s eyes. His boyfriend had already done so much for him, he should really drive with them back to the hotel and get some rest, but the next still caused him to smile and feel all loved.

“No, I won’t leave Lando alone right now. Not after everything we have been through.” Carlos told them determined, before he already opened the car’s door to help the younger one inside. No one dared to contradict the Spaniard and so the three of them made their fastest way to the next hospital.

Lando’s ankle was indeed sprained, but nothing some good rehabilitation couldn’t make well again. And with his boyfriend by his side, the young Brit knew he will be his old self again pretty soon. Carlos had stayed by his side the whole time long, while he had got examined. He once even took his hand into his and stroked over his fingers to show him that he was not alone, that he will always be by his side.

They had to wait for the papers, while Lando was sitting on one of these examination tables, Carlos was still holding his hand and they were lost in each other’s eyes, smiling softly at each other. Jon watched the two of them like that with a tilted head, before he asked with a smirk on his lips

“Seems like the two of you won’t forget this adventure so quickly, huh?” Lando’s cheeks lightly blushed, before he looked right back into his favourite eyes and he could feel Carlos’ squeezing his hand lightly. “No, never.” They both said at the same time.

_Epilogue_

Carlos kept his promise. Of course, he did, because he always did. But they didn’t even wait to come back to Austria and its beautiful Alps till next summer. They got there during the off season in the winter, when the whole country was covered in snow and cold.

A few weeks after their big adventure, Carlos had got a phone call from the owner of the little hut, which had saved their lives. The owner was so excited and couldn’t believe that two Formula One drivers were in his old, little hut and when the Spaniard quickly told him the story and that if the hut wouldn’t have been, they probably wouldn’t have survived the night, the owner became all thrilled.

He told them to always be welcomed to come back and use the hut again, he even insisted for that, which offer the couple finally accepted over New Year. They went skiing and snowboarding some days in Austria, before they stayed inside the hut for the next three days and didn’t leave it for one second.

Austria in the winter was amazing. The flames crackled in the fireplace made the whole hut comfortable warm, while it was snowing thick flacks down the grey sky and it was bitter cold. Lando couldn’t believe Carlos and he were already together since over six months and spending New Year’s Eve with his beautiful boyfriend together, was the best thing ever.

Their holidays during the winter only caused them to fall in love for Austria and its beautiful landscape even more, so they came back once again during the summer holidays. The last months weren't always that easy. Carlos was at Ferrari now and Lando a few garages down the pit lane, but they made it work and their relationship only got stronger during the way.

And like the Spaniard had promised him already one year ago, they made it up to the grassland they had wanted to get already last year. They camped there for three nights, went for a shower by a little, ice-cold mountain lake every morning, butt naked of course, and laid on the sun on top of the soft meadow almost the whole day long. Quality time, like Lando used to call it.

They did spend one more night in their little love hut, like the used to call it by now, before they had to get back again. If Lando was thinking back about it now, he was more than just relieved about that he had hurt his ankle, because only so they had finally found to each other.

And no matter how many stones or tree roots will come their way, as long as they were together, they will always be able to make it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy race day, my lovely readers 😊❤️


End file.
